theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Agnes Jones
Agnes Jones is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Sarah Joy Brown from 2009 to 2011. Storylines Agnes first appeared as a potential surrogate for Nick Marone and his wife, Bridget Forrester. In an attempt to make herself more marketable to potential couples, Aggie, who had changed her name to Sandy Sommers, lied on her surrogate profile. When looking over the profile Bridget took a liking to it and considered Aggie as a potential surrogate. Aggie was first seen as mysterious, a bit unkempt and saddened in her mobile home, but immediately livens up after receiving a call from Bridget asking her for a meeting to discuss the potential surrogacy. She sets up a meeting with Bridget and dyes her hair from dark brown to blonde before going to the meeting with Nick and Bridget. After the meeting, Aggie was selected to be their surrogate. Although Aggie presented herself as the perfect candidate and promised the Marones that she was living a healthy lifestyle, she did not take too well to all of the guidelines that came with becoming a surrogate for instance the healthy eating that is involved and opted to eat junk food. When Bridget called to make sure that she had been eating healthy Aggie lied and said that she was while eating a candy bar. Aggie took a liking to Bridget but pulled away from Nick, seemingly uncomfortable around men. On November 17, she was implanted with Nick and Bridget's embryo and clung excitedly to Bridget during the procedure but did not want Nick in the room. Later on in Aggie's room she has an encounter with Whip Jones, and he immediately recognizes her as his cousin Agnes Jones. At first she denies it but as Whip begins talking about how close they used to be she eventually revealed the truth and told him that she changed her name to Sandy for certain reasons. When Aggie arrives with Nick and Bridget at the Adam and Eve photo shoot at Jackie M Designs, she is introduced as their surrogate and later makes it clear to Whip that she does not want Nick and Bridget to know that they are cousins so as to not complicate the situation. Aggie's mysterious past begins to appear when she gets upset by the photo shoot and has to leave the room. Later on the elevator she breaks down and cries imagining cameras flashing all around her. Aggie is having flashbacks of a certain time in her life when things were different. Aggie seems haunted by the photo shoot as she can't seem to stop thinking about the camera flashes and as Whip visits her to check on her, he reveals that she used to love that kind of stuff. He asks her what happened but she blows him off, and even as he presses the issue knowing something is wrong she still would not reveal what happened to her. On December 3, she is officially announced pregnant, Nick and Bridget are thrilled but Aggie looks uncomfortable. As they try to show their appreciation, Aggie allows Bridget but yet again backs away from Nick. Nick begins to notice Aggie's apparent dislike of him, but Bridget simply brushes it off only wanting to worry about the baby. Nick later goes to Aggie's place wanting to discuss her behavior and discovers mail addresses to Agnes Jones and junk food in the cupboards. He quickly realizes that she is not all she claimed to be and wonders why she has not been truthful. She reveals that she hadn't been exactly truthful on her profile but promises to give Nick and Bridget a healthy baby. She reveals that the person she described on her profile was who she used to be and reminded herself of Bridget. She also tells him she wants to experience child birth but it would never happen for her, not with a man. This statement leads Nick to believe that she has problems with men in general and inquires as to what happened to her but she refuses to disclose any more information. Bridget and Aggie bond and become friends going to yoga classes together. They later meet Bridget's mother, Brooke Logan and Brooke notices how Aggie seems afraid of Nick and she later tells him that he needs to work on gaining her trust. After a day out with the Marone's, Aggie freaks out when she returns home to find the door already open. It turns out it was just her cousin Whip there to fix her broken lights. Nick who had driven her home comes inside worried to find the lights still not on and sees Whip who soon after leaves. He immediately wondered what was going on and Aggie reluctantly admits that she and Whip are cousins. He demands to know her story knowing that whatever she is hiding was stressful and could cause harm to the baby. She finally decides to be honest with him and reveals that she had been date raped after leaving a bar with a photographer who was going to take head shots of her and doing tequila shots at an after party afterward. Her rape is revealed as being the root of her distrust and fear of men. Aggie assures Nick that she had all of her tests done and is physically clean but swears Nick to secrecy not wanting Bridget to know about her ordeal and worry. He agrees not to tell her and she thanks him feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder and glad to have shared that information with someone. She and Nick start becoming friends. The next day in Nick's office Aggie overhears Nick disclosing her secret to Brooke. She confronts him wondering how he could have betrayed her trust. He assures her that he did not tell Bridget, but he does think she needs some help. Aggie then talks with Brooke about her ordeal as Brooke comforts her and gives her some advice on how to get on with her life after such a tragic ordeal. After their talk, Nick, Bridget and Stephanie Douglas come in offering Aggie the position as Stephanie's assistant at Jackie M Designs and she happily accepts the position. She later apologizes to Nick and tells him that she now trusts him and sees him differently as Brooke has helped her gain a new perspective. Bridget becomes infuriated after learning that Nick and Aggie have gone from being friends to having an emotional affair and that she's been leaning on her husband telling her about her feelings, her rape and crying to him on a regular basis and that Nick has been hiding her past about behind her back. Bridget considers it a betrayal since he had done the same thing with her aunt Katie Logan and had gotten her pregnant but due to the loss of the baby they were able to reconcile. Bridget starts to harass Aggie, angrily reminding her that Nick is her husband and starts to ruthlessly monitor her taking of the prenatal vitamins and sticking to her vegetarian schedule telling her once she has the baby she wants her to get the "hell out of their lives." Bridget and Aggie get into an argument after Nick invites Aggie to dinner to make amends between the once friends and due to the argument Aggie falls down two of the stairs and collapses as Bridget commence to walk up the stairs. However, Bridget becomes concerned for the baby after seeing her on the floor and started to hysterically cry as Nick and her try to rush Aggie to the hospital. The baby dies and Bridget blames Nick for the situation which led to the argument and runs to Owen and cries hysterically and cries and lights candles for her dead child. Owen comforts her and hugs her and he talks about how he wants kids also but Jackie doesn't want them. Bridget tells him she's going to leave him and Owen tells her she's just upset now and she needs to go back home and talk to Nick which she refuses to do. She ends up kissing him and they end up having sex. Aggie is now trying to win over Nick after finding out that Bridget cheated on him with Owen Knight. She revealed to him that his wife cheated on him the day she (Aggie) lost the baby and she (Bridget) had sex with Owen, his step-father. Nick is angered and disgusted by this revelation. Aggie feels horrible for Nick. Nick leaves Bridget telling her that he refuses to raise another man's child. Bridget then is given divorce papers to sign the next day and he calls and invites Aggie out for dinner on his boat the same day. The following evening she gets her wish and on July 21, 2010 they become intimate. In September 2010, Nick & Aggie confess their love for each other. Aggie is thrilled when Nick fires Bridget, Owen and Jackie from Jackie M Designs and feels as though Nick is all her own. However, she's unaware her new friend Amber Moore, who Nick has chosen to be the new head designer and face of Jackie M, is making her move on Nick. To show her appreciation and comfort him in his sadness after firing Bridget, Amber gives Nick a deep and lingering kiss. She apologizes and tells him she just got carried away. Whip overhears her apology and warns her that if she hurts Aggie, she'll have him to deal with. Amber Moore sends Aggie off on a fruitless mini-business trip and joins Nick in the steam room in only a towel. She attempts to seduce him but he rejects her advances. Amber attempts to seduce him again while in the office by making bold flirtatious gestures towards him which Aggie catches. After Nick leaves, Aggie walks in and warns her to "Stay away from my man!" She also tells Amber she'll never forget her betrayal. Aggie is relieved to learn that Nick fired Amber after finding out about her stealing designs from Forrester Creations that were in Oliver's possession & passing them off as her own. When Aggie learns from Whip the problems he's having with what he feels is Ridge interfering with his marriage to Taylor, she warns him not to mess with Ridge & his family. Whip, however, doesn't listen, and determined to save his marriage, begins a vendetta against Ridge. Nick discovers he has a possible lung infection that could lead to cancer and is aided by an unusual supporter, Stephanie Douglas. Stephanie and Jackie then team up to help Nick quit smoking and changed his life not just for himself but for his son, Jack, too. Aggie also joins in on helping Nick when she finds out about his illness. Unfortunately, Nick and Aggie later split up, and Stephanie encourages him to go after Brooke Logan. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Jones family Category:2009 Category:Off the show Category:Female Characters